Un mal sin alma
by Alice3960
Summary: Lyall Lupin no supo cuando callar, y eso afectó a su familia más de lo esperado. Porque hay veces que le toca tragarse sus propias palabras y no arriesgar a los que ama, aunque eso signifique que otras personas tengan que morir.


**Un mal sin alma.**

* * *

******Disclaimer: ******Yo no poseo Harry Potter, ni sus personajes, ni la historia, todo eso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Familia Lupin" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"

* * *

Lyall Lupin estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia pensando en lo feliz que era su vida.

Hace unas semanas contrajo matrimonio con su preciosa esposa Hope Howell -ahora Lupin- y lo acababan de llamar a la oficina del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas para tratar unos asuntos de secreto total. Él ya sabía por su buena amiga Carlotta Pinkstone, que lo habían mandado a traer por la nueva vacante de jefe de departamento.

Hope desde hace un tiempo se comportaba de forma un poco nerviosa, pero según ella tenía que ver con algo increíble que le iba a contar cuando él regresara a la casa que tenían a las afueras de Hogsmeade ese día, y esa era su excusa para terminar rápido sus obligaciones.

Y justo hace cuatro días soltaron a Carlotta de prisión; él ya le había recomendado dejar a los muggles tranquilos sin el conocimiento de la hechicería, pero ella se empeñaba en mostrarles la maravillosa magia que poseemos nosotros, los magos.

Y esto iba a llevar a esa bruja directo a Azkaban.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su humor, porque estaba seguro de que nada podía arruinar su mañana, nada excepto… Y ya quedó destruido su perfecto día con solo unas palabras.

—Lyall, ¿puedes por favor venir a ayudarme con este caso de asesinato?

Él rodó los ojos, tomó una respiración profunda, y con una calma que no sentía por dentro, lentamente se dio la vuelta.

—Querida, ya te he dicho varias veces que yo no trabajo en esa área —respiró una vez más—. Yo sólo respondo ante los temas de criaturas mágicas.

—Anda, amigo —suplicó un poco la mujer—. Házme un pequeño favor. Ya sabes que tú eres el mejor para este tipo de cosas.

—No puedo, justo hoy tengo que terminar temprano.

—¿Entonces es así como le pagas a una vieja compañera todas las cosas que he hecho por ti? —fingió una lágrima—. Y yo que siempre me he preocupado por ayudarte en todo lo posible.

En ese momento el mago se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder escapar de la situación, porque todavía no aprendía la técnica para poder eludir los ruegos de la que consideraba su mejor amiga.

—Y mira como caigo ante tus pies con cualquier cosa que me pides —resopló Lyall—. Que bajo puedo caer.

Carlotta lo miró a los ojos y sin un poco de arrepentimiento se disculpó.

Normalmente a él le tocaba hacerse cargo de todos los asuntos sin resolver que tuvieran de por medio una muerte, y eso aunque no le gustara nada, era lo mejor que se le daba, porque el verse parado en el centro de una guerra hacía que no le causara nauseas la sangre.

Él no era feliz con esto, pero nadie más aceptaba ayudar en estas situaciones, nadie más que él.

Muchas veces ese era el tema de discusión con su mujer, ya que ella odiaba que en las noches su esposo se despertara con pesadillas, y no sólo porque no la dejaba dormir -lo que pasaba muy seguido-. La razón de inquietud de la señora Lupin era la ansiedad que frecuentemente se muestra en el hombre después de estos episodios.

—Bueno, me convenciste.

—Sabía que en el fondo eras buen hermano —dijo burlona la bruja—. Un lindo hermanito menor.

—Car, deja de molestarme y muéstrame de una vez los documentos del caso. Al rato tengo que ir con el jefe. ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste sobre su renuncia? Creo que pronto estarás frente al nuevo director de esta zona.

—Sigue soñando porque yo voy a ser quien comande aquí, pero por este momento voy a dejar el tema porque me vas a ayudar, ¿Verdad? —Carlotta puso cara de niña inocente.

—Se me están quitando las ganas, pero vamos.

Y dicho esto se encaminaron al segundo piso para comprobar los informes.

—¿¡Quién, por merlín, mataría en su sano juicio a dos niños de forma tan violenta!? —gritó con un atisbo de sopresa en los ojos.

Y esa fue la oración que penetró todas las paredes de las oficinas cercanas.

—Ya calmate Ly, se que es horrible pero no podemos reaccionar de esta manera —lo tranquilizó su amiga con un brazo en sus hombros—. Si el juez nos ve perturbados nos va a sacar del caso en un instante y nadie podrá hacer que los pobres niños que mueren cada día estén seguros de este espeluznante criminal.

—No sé si podré hacerlo —dijo entre susurros—. Esto es demasiado, incluso para mí.

—Eres la única esperanza para familiares de los niños Lyall, ellos quieren justicia.

—Me tienes con las manos atadas. Si me olvido del caso le fallaré a estas personas, y si acepto, sería regalar mis noches tranquilas hasta que muera —respondió apesadumbrado—. No quiero saber como terminaron estos hermanos en esta devastadora situación.

—No creo que nadie quiera, comprende eso, pero hay sacrificios que se tienen que hacer por el bien de la comunidad.

Lyall, quien estaba más apagado que en la mañana, puso una sonrisa en su cara que no le llegaba a los ojos y siguió su camino hasta la secretaria de su superior con las manos en la espalda. Ya no estaba emocionado por el puesto que iba a estar disponible, ni por la encantadora noticia de Hope, y la única ventaja que pudo ver en ese trabajo era subir en la escala de poder político en el Ministerio. Y ahora que lo veía, si tenía una nueva ocupación laboriosa, ya no lo iban a molestar con juicios que nadie mas quisiera hacer, y esa sería otra mejoría.

—Pase, el señor Stump lo espera adentro.

Y antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, la señorita se fue de su escritorio ignorándolo completamente.

Al llegar a la oficina en donde lo esperaban, escuchó una conversación entre la esposa del director de departamento y su esposa.

Ya se imaginaba las burlas que podía ocasionar, los chantajes que podía crear y el dinero que sus compañeros de trabajo darían por esa memoria.

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no… ¿Cómo dices? Ni se te ocurra… Lo prometo, si, claro… Un gusto que me hablaras… Mi amor, no es sarcástico… Si, yo también te quiero… Pero… No me gusta el atún… No, voy a comerlo… ¡El sofá está muy rígido!... No, si, no lo creo… Luego hablamos… Un beso.

En ese momento pareció darse cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación y nerviosamente se aplanó el pelo mientras se quitaba un polvo invisible de su elegante túnica. Grogan, el director de departamento, se aclaró la garganta para disimular sin mucho éxito la platica por teléfono que había tenido anteriormente.

Nuestro mago se rió del control muy comentado en las oficinas hacia su jefe por parte de la señora Stump. O eso quisiera, ya que cuando a uno está a punto de darle una entrada al poder no sería bien visto que se riera de su próximo a ser sucesor.

—Este… ¿Señor? ¿Me buscaba?

—Señor Lupin, espero que se encuentre bien su familia.

—Si señor, mi esposa esta en buen estado de salud. ¿Y la suya? —trató desesperadamente de ocultar una risita—. ¿Cómo ha estado de salud?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió cortante—. Pero hay que quitar las formalidades. ¿Sabes porqué estás aquí el día de hoy, Lyall?

—No Grogan, dicen que es un gran secreto —aparentó una cara angelical—. Si me dicen que no me involucre en ciertos asuntos yo voy a respetar completamente la orden, soy un hombre de confiar.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso —él se dio cuenta de que su jefe no le creía ni por un segundo—. Y quiero que siga así. ¿Quedó claro?

—Claro como el cristal, señor.

—Y de nuevo a las formalidades, Lyall —el otro mago soltó una carcajada que hizo crujir las paredes, y más relajados se pusieron a hablar del nuevo trabajo que los dos esperaban que Lupin pudiera manejar.

A Lyall no le agradaba mucho su trabajo en el ministerio, y cuando conoció a la muggle más hermosa, quien después se convertiría en su esposa, no fue necesario estar en contacto directo con sus obligaciones. Los magos tenían y tienen en muy baja estima a los muggles y cuando algún individuo con magia está en contacto con muggles, los portadores de la magia prefieren que se quede distanciado. La mayoría de las personas con magia y conexión con muggles tienen un buen salario pero no van seguido al mundo mágico. Es una de las ventajas añadidas a su matrimonio.

Al terminar la entrevista con su jefe cayó en cuenta de que iba a tener que ver en unos segundos cuerpos ensangrentados de niños pequeños. Parecía que su día iba de bueno a terrible. Y eso no le gustaba.

Decidió que sí iba a terminar haciendo algo que no le apetecía, lo mejor sería acabar rápido para después no estarse preocupando por ese tema. Y con esos pensamientos en mente se encaminó a donde su amiga le había indicado.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta, pensó en lo que le hubiera gustado hacer antes de ir ahí, como conseguir un tapabocas por el horrible olor a cadáver.

Después de horas de investigación, deducción, y observación, especuló que sólo una criatura mágica podía hacer semejante destrozo. Y eso era justo lo que él necesitaba, porque su área, de la que se iba encargar, trataba de controlar a dichas especies.

Al ver las marcas en los cuerpos concluyó que sólo un pájaro grande haría ese tipo de rastros. Y después de ver las actividades recientes cerca de donde se encontraron los cuerpos, vio que se trataba de un fénix, cosa muy extraña porque son criaturas de la luz.

Eso era algo muy malo que él solo no podía controlar, ya que no tenía toda la información necesaria sobre este comportamiento en las aves de fuego.

Cansado de todas las experiencias del día, se fue a su casa esperando saber la noticia de su mujer.

–Hola, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

–Depende de como lo veas; sólo tuve que tratar con amigas un poco raras, un nuevo puesto en el ministerio, y algunos casos de asesinato. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó intrigado–. ¿Cuál es la noticia que me querías dar?

—Qué lindo esposo tengo, lleno de sarcasmo. Pero ya que preguntas mi día fue muy emocionante, y tengo una declaración que definirá nuestra vida por siempre.

Lyall ya se estaba comiendo las uñas frenéticamente aunque sabía que su esposa estaba exagerando y siendo dramática. No se le ocurría nada que hubiera hecho mal en los últimos días, porque basándose en la expresión de Hope, era algo serio y la tenía un poco estresada.

—Ly, estoy embarazada de ocho meses.

—¡Cómo es que no lo noté! —se estremeció— Esas cosas se avisan desde antes. Seguro no voy a ser un buen padre. ¿No quieres abortar? Esto es un tanto incómodo.

Su cónyuge se rió.

—Amor, cálmate. Si ya tuviste un día agitado no te conviene agitarte mucho más —le reclamó, y él casi sabía los pensamientos de la señora Lupin. Ya se la imaginaba quejándose de que ella era la embarazada que necesitaba reposo y el podía perfectamente darle todos sus caprichos—. Según los doctores mi embarazo estaba un poco raro ya que no se notó, y por pura suerte todo ya está mejor, de otra manera el bebé dentro de mi ya estaría muerto.

Al hechicero le llegó a la mente las imágenes de los niños muertos que le tocó trabajar esa mañana. De inmediato trató de tener otras ideas, pero le fue difícil.

—Bueno, pero aún así me gustaría que fueras con un medimago calificado.

—Ya deja el tema —Hope rodó los ojos como si este fuera el tema de conversación de diario—. Los muggles son iguales a los magos, si no es que mejores. Y con esas palabras su esposa dio por acabado el día.

—Te llevo horas buscando Lyall.

Fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó después de bajar del ascensor del ministerio por la mañana.

—Tú ya sabes a que hora empiezo a trabajar Carlotta, si de verdad me estuviste buscando hubieras ido a mi casa.

Su amiga lo fulminó con la mirada y procedió a caminar por delante de él sin dedicarle ni una segunda mirada, a él no le quedó más remedio que seguirla a donde fuera su destino.

Después de un momento llegaron a una parte de ministerio que no sabía que existía, y desde ahí esperaron, según su compañera, una rata. Él empezaba a dudar de la bruja, porque llevaban media hora esperando y seguía sin pasar nada.

—Car, no crees que…

—Cállate, ya viene para acá.

Lyall estaba en una confusión total, y se desconcertó aun más de que ella le pusiera encima un encanto desilusionador.

El propio ministro de magia estaba caminado directo hacia ellos, y por un momento él dudó de dos cosas. Uno, que Carlotta no supiera hacer dicho encanto y dos, que el ministro fuera tan poderoso que los descubriera. Como si el ministro pudiera hacer el encantamiento detector, como si fuera algo más que una sucia rata rastrera… Oh, ya entendió porque estaban esperando una rata.

Pero ninguna de esas situaciones sucedieron. Lo que pasó fue un poco sospechoso, porque vieron al ministro caminar por un pasillo oscuro, encontrarse con un hombre, la persona le entregó un sobre cerrado y el ministro regresó por donde vino con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Sintió como el hechizo desilusionador desaparecía de su cuerpo, y Pinkstone le explicó las fallas que él tuvo el día de ayer. No había comprendido nada. La criatura no era un fénix gigante, ni tenía plumas, ni volaba. Y el fénix estaba en la escena del crimen para salvar a las personas infectadas.

Infectadas de la mordedura de hombre lobo.

Un hombre lobo causó todos los desastres en ese pueblo a las afueras de Londres.

Y su mente lo único que resumió fue que esos seres, no, monstruos, eran _un mal sin alma que no merece más que la muerte_.

El día del juicio no pudo hacer nada bien. Se preocupaba por Hope ya que el bebé iba a nacer ese día, no tenía idea de porqué el ministro seguía sin querer administrar _Veritaserum _en el culpable, su amiga seguía sin explicarle como resolvió lo del hombre lobo… Espera un segundo, él si sabía porque en este caso no aplicarán _Veritaserum, _porque a la rata, ejem, ministro le habían pagado hace unas semanas en aquél pasillo oscuro para que el delincuente saliera impune.

Lyall siguió especulando sobre la verdadera identidad del culpable, porque este seguía diciendo que era una persona sin magia y no sabía que estaba haciendo en el país de las maravillas. Un mestizo confirm ¡Creanme! 'de camaras.a sus gritos se sumaron un montl podandose asillo oscuro, encontrarce con un hombre, la persona le entreó qu ¡Creanme! 'de camaras.a sus gritos se sumaron un montl podandose asillo oscuro, encontrarce con un hombre, la persona le entree este era un libro muggle, y a todos les quedó claro de que el supuesto hombre lobo era nada más que un individuo indefenso.

Lupin se puso furioso y a sus chillidos se sumaron un montón de flashes de cámaras.

—¡Está mintiendo! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Créanme!

—Señor Lupin, si sigue gritando lo tendremos que escoltar afuera.

—Tengo pruebas —trató de explicarse—. ¡Vamos! ¡Está en frente de ustedes! ¡Es un hombre lobo!

—¡Lyall Lupin! Si sigue en este estado puede olvidarse del nuevo puesto.

Con esa frase el mago dudó un segundo, y eso fue suficiente para que le amarraran las muñecas.

—Es peligroso para nuestra comunidad —trató de hacerse entender—. ¡_El hombre lobo es solo un mal sin alma que no merece más que la muerte!_

Y con toda la confusión de su estallido de bramidos, Lyall se perdió la mueca sádica en la cara del llamado "muggle". Si la hubiera visto, en el segundo dejaba de despotricar en contra del monstruo. Y no le llamaría monstruo.

La tarde siguiente mientras estaba cenando en su casa, se enteró por vía lechuza de que el supuesto "muggle" atacó a los aurores que le estaban echando un conjuro de memoria, y después de eso, huyó junto con dos compañeros.

Pero bueno, esperaba no volver a saber de esa persona anormal en su vida.

Quería olvidar todo lo sucedido y solo centrarse en su precioso hijo Remus John Lupin, en ver como crece, en como se convertiría en el mago más poderoso de su generación.

Pretendía enseñarle a volar, verlo cuando hiciera su primer estallido de magia accidental, leerle cuentos a la hora de dormir, explicarle todo sobre las criaturas mágicas… Sentía que no le iba a alcanzar el tiempo para darle todo el amor posible y que sería mañana el día en el que se volviera mayor de edad su pequeño.

Lyall se dio cuenta de que a su derecha su esposa y descendiente lo estaban observando.

—Cariño, te ves muy tierno cuando pones esa sonrisa en tu cara.

—Sólo estoy feliz por tener la familia perfecta.

—Bueno, pero nuestro niño tiene que dormir.

Dejaron a John en su cama y bajaron para platicar un poco antes de dormir. Después de un rato de compartir como estuvo su día, fueron a dormir.

En la madrugada se despertó con unos gritos agudos salidos de la garganta de Remus. Corrió tan rápido como pudo a su cuarto, solo para encontrar al hombre lobo que en el juicio se hizo pasar por muggle.

Con lo primero que vio, le pegó tan fuerte como para derribar a una banshee, pero como lo primero que encontró fue un peluche de su bebé, no hizo gran impacto. Por lo menos sirvió para distraerlo un poco.

Una vez que pudo pensar con claridad tomó la lámpara de mesa y lo dejó inconsciente.

Lyall sintió que en San Mungo se tardaba mucho en determinar el estado de salud de una persona. Había veces en las que pensaba que lo hacían apropósito, pero luego recordaba que un hospital no hace ese tipo de cosas, pero aún así es desesperante.

Hope estaba devastada e sus brazos, y no hacía nada más que culparse a ella misma.

—¿Familia de John Lupin?

—Somos nosotros. ¿Qué pasa?

Los señores Lupin se acercaron apresurados.

—Pueden pasar a verlo, ahora esta bien.

Entraron al cuarto privado de la primera planta y abrazaron a su hijo que sollozaba. Su angelito se veía tan frágil y delicado. Seguro que todo estaba bien. Mientras la madre de su niño lo revisaba, se fijó en su pequeño cuerpo y no vio nada mal. Parecía en perfecto estado.

—Señor, tenemos que darle una noticia, y avisarle de que en su casa encontraron una nota dirigida a usted.

—¿Qué pasó con mi casa?

—Es inhabitable.

—¿Entonces cual es la noticia?

—Su… Él niño… Está infectado.

—¿Qué?

—John Lupin es un hombre lobo.

Muy lejos de él oyó el sonido de una persona caerse. No le dio importancia. Luego escuchó a alguien gritar, cree que fue él. Ya no sabe nada. Y de pronto percibió la voz de su hijo diciendo su nombre. Diciendo papá.

Regresó a la realidad para encontrar a John mirándolo incierto. Le dio un abrazo como si fuera el último de su vida y con suavidad le dio un beso en la frente.

—No te preocupes hijo, todo va a estar bien. —al comentar esto se percató de que en el mes era la tercera vez que se equivocaba en algo.

—En San Mungo respetamos la privacidad y por esta razón no hemos abierto la carta para usted.

Él ni se molestó en dar las gracias, y casi violentamente le arrebató el escrito.

En el mensaje se leía:

_**¡El hombre lobo es solo un mal sin alma que no merece más que la muerte! Y ahora el ser más cercano a ti lo sabrá.**_

_**De **__**Fenrir GreyBack.**_

Lyall palideció al recordar las palabras que él mismo sacó de su boca en el juicio.

Corrió con un auror y le gritó para que arrestaran a Fenrir GreyBack. El auror viendo quien era puso ojos de compasión.

Al parecer ya habían encontrado a Fenrir culpable de muchos asesinatos y ahora estaba pudriéndose en Azkaban.

Ya que el guardia parecía encantado de proporcionarle información, le preguntó sobre Carlotta Pinkstone, su amiga.

Resulta que la atraparon enseñándole a un niño mago un coche volador en frente de un parque muggle, lleno de muggles.

Tenía que pasar una temporada en Azkaban, y de paso ella misma se agregó un año más al casi matar a otro preso llamado Fenrir Greyback.

Lyall se sentía vacío, pero estaba seguro de que todo se iba a resolver. Porque tenía y tiene una familia perfecta con todo y licantropía. Y ya estaba acostumbrado a que normalmente le tocara a él tragarse sus propias palabras.


End file.
